


Player Two

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Chainsmokers AU [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chiaki Glitches, F/M, Hajime dosen't get laid because he ruined it for himself, Spanking, Tourette's Syndrome, Trans Character, Verbal shitposting, shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime Hinata didn’t really consider himself a lucky man.</p><p> </p><p>But there, in front of him, on his bed in their underwear, was Chiaki Nanami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Player Two

Hajime Hinata didn’t really consider himself a lucky man. 

 

But there, in front of him, on his bed in their underwear, was Chiaki Nanami. They looked  up at him, obviously trying to convey something, and he looked down at them uncertainly.

 

“Hajime?” they asked quietly, crossing their legs daintily and sitting up. 

 

“Y-yeah?” He swallowed hard.

 

Chiaki ran their fingers through their hair and batted their eyelashes. “Can I ask you a favor?” They scooted to the edge of the bed and reached up, motioning Hajime closer; he shuffled towards them and they grabbed his tie, pulling him down on top of them. As he nodded wordlessly, they bumped their nose against his. “Can you spank me? I’ve been naughty.”

 

Hinata’s eyes widened and he leaned back, Chiaki’s grip on his tie limiting his movement. “It’s okay, Nanami,” he said reassuringly. “Everyone makes mistakes.”

 

They rolled their eyes and let go of his tie, flopping back onto the bed and throwing their arms across their face. “Haaaajimeeee,” they whined. Hinata smiled despite himself and hovered over them, supporting himself on his elbows on either side of their shoulders.

 

“Yeah, Nanami?” He cracked another smile and leaned down to nuzzle his nose into their neck. They laughed and threaded their fingers through his hair, pulling him away to reveal matching grins on both of their faces; Hinata sat up on his knees above Chiaki and reached down to feather his hands over their waist. “Do you want to, um….?”

 

Chiaki sighed. “Hajime. I’m in my underwear. I’m in your bed. You’re on top of me. Of course I want to do this.” 

 

_ Beep. _

 

“Hold on.”

 

Hajime stared in confusion as Chiaki reached onto the bedside table where they’d put their GameBoy and looked at the screen with a face of pure concentration, hitting a few buttons and sticking their tongue out the slightest bit. 

 

“Um, Nanami?” he asked, tightening his grip on their waist. “Are you really playing video games at a time like this?” 

 

They simply nodded and kept playing, the sounds of the game filling the room with quiet beeps. Hinata exhaled heavily. He loved his partner, but did they really have to engage in their hobby when he was trying to be intimate with them? He leaned forward, aiming to kiss at their neck, when he caught sight of what they were playing.

 

“Luigi?” 

 

“Yeah, I love Luigi.”

 

“Why Luigi? Why not… I don’t know, Toad?”

 

Chiaki finally looked up from their game to stare at him with wide eyes. “ _ Hajime _ . You do know that Toad has started  _ wars, _ right?” He shook his head, so they continued. “Toad is a fucking war criminal, Hajime. He has blood on his hands. And he looks like a penis.” 

 

“Uh, okay? Be Yoshi then?” he suggested, running his hands up and down their sides and brushed his lips over the curve of their jaw. 

 

They stiffened. “Yoshi.  _ Yoshi. _ Hajime, I love you, but you did  _ not  _ just suggest I be Yoshi. Yoshi’s probably committed t-t-t-tax fraud. He’s disgusting. Have you seen his face? That’s a man who’s b-b-b-broken the law a-at least once,” they ranted, voice gaining in amplitude as they continued. Cheeks puffing up in anger, they gripped their GameBoy tightly and wiggled their legs, and Hinata snickered into their shoulder. 

 

“I love you, Nanami,” he mumbled. 

  
“Not the time, Hajime. We’re going to play every Mario game ever, and you’re going to realize how fucking a-a-awful Yoshi really is.”


End file.
